We rely on our hands to carry out numerous daily routine tasks. However, our ability to carry out these tasks can be impaired due to physcial inactivity, aging, or as the result of an injury. For instance, extended periods of physical inactivity can lead to gradual loss of muscle strength. Arthritis also strikes many people in older age, and can cause difficulties using the hands. In addition, people who suffer a stroke may have great difficulty controlling hand movement. Moreover, people young and old may suffer temporary or permanent impairment due to an injury. The entire medical field of occupational therapy (OT) is directed to helping individuals adapt to impaired physical conditions, including impairment to the hands.
One activity which can be difficult for individuals suffering from loss of muscle strength, arthritis, a stoke, an injury or other impairment to the hands, is manipulating a utensil, such as a spoon or fork. Such an activity provides difficulties due to the small gripping surface provided by most utensils. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which allows an individual to better grip and maneuver a utensil.